Speed
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio is the Queen of Speed! No one can beat her, not even Ryouga! Will she get an opponent worthy enough to play against? Some people may be OC.


**I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write...I feel so weird right now...But hearing about Kaito and Rio rises up my spirits! Characters are mostly OC. This was made for pure humor, and it's very short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Ah ha! I win again ani!" Rio exclaimed triumphantly as she defeated Ryouga in another game of speed.

Ryouga tched, "Rio. I _let_-"

"Oh cut it out ani! You have been saying that for 19 games!" Rio accused. She and her ani have been playing speed non-stop. They were now going into their 50th game. Though Ryouga, who did not like to lose, kept claiming that he let her win. After their 49th game, she stopped believing him.

"One more game Rio-"

"Nope! You have not proved your worth Kamishiro Ryouga!" Rio exclaimed mysteriously. Ryouga sweatdropped at her outburst and watched as she went out the door, in search of another player.

* * *

"Speed!" Rio exclaimed wholeheartedly. She watched as Tetsuo slammed his head on the table. The people around them "ahh"ed and clapped at Rio's 45th victory. She had already defeated Yuma's gang and some unknown people in the school.

"Sugoi...Rio-san...You're awesome!" Tetsuo also exclaimed.

Rio smirked at him. "I know. Ani may always beat me at dueling, but he will never be able to beat me at speed!"

"Well, I need to go to now! In search...of a worthy opponent!" Rio got up from the table and left school.

* * *

"Hmm...Who do I battle?...Ah! The Arclight Brothers!" At the sound of their names, they turned around. Rio walked over to them.

"Do you guys want to battle..." Rio paused dramatically for effect. The brothers looked at each other confusedly. "...at a game of speed?"

**33 games later...**

"HA! In your faces!" Rio boasted as she defeated V for the 11th time. The brothers all stared at each other in disbelief. They have never seen anyone with such power before...She was even more dangerous than Tron! Okay maybe not that dangerous but still. There must be someone who can beat her-

"Hey. Do you want a worthy opponent?" V asked her. Rio's ears perked up when she heard the word "worthy."

Rio smirked at him. "Bring him or her in..."

* * *

Kaito sighed as he was brought to a table in the park. He saw Ryouga's sister sitting across of where he was brought, and he saw a bunch of people around the table.

"V. Why did you bring me here?" Kaito asked in annoyance.

V smirked at him. "Don't worry Kaito. You can leave...as soon as you defeat...her!" V dramatically pointed at Rio.

Kaito sat down. "So all I have to do is defeat her, and I can leave? Fine. What are we competing in?"

Rio smirked. "Speed. And be honored that you are able to face the...Queen of Speed!"

Kaito just stared at her. "Let's just play."

**79 games later...**

"UGH!" Rio screamed in frustration as she lost for the 79th time to Kaito. "No way that you are this good!" The sun was setting and most of the crowd had already left. After they finished that game, everyone else who were there left. So it was now them who were only left.

Kaito sighed. "Why are we still here? I'm lea-"

"Just one more game!" Rio put her hand on top of the deck to grab it, but Kaito put his hand on top of hers to keep it in place.

"Rio. Stop. It's getting late. Haruto and Ryouga will be worried." Kaito stared right in Rio's eyes. Rio stared back. Rio was about to talk when Kaito interrupted her. "And no more games."

Rio sighed. "Fine...But I want my rematch soon!" She stood up abruptly. Kaito let go of her hand just in time. But since she has barely stood after sitting down for hours, her head started to spin, and she began to feel dizzy.

Kaito noticed. "Are you alright?" Rio nodded. But as she took a step, she toppled to the ground. Kaito quickly went by her side. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm taking you home. Tell me where you live."

Rio tried to focus her eyes on him. "But Ryouga won't appreciate that...Then again, he will also not appreciate that you let me walk home by myself...Fine..." Kaito helped her stand up, and they started the walk to Rio's house.

* * *

"Rio...!" Ryouga trailed off when he saw Kaito by Rio's side when he opened the door. He glared at them. Though before he could make any retort, Kaito interrupted him.

"You would have never forgiven me if I let her walk home by herself at night." It was a true statement. So true that Ryouga twitched at it. The guy was right.

"Fine. Thank you. Come on, Rio." Ryouga went inside the house.

Rio turned to Kaito. "Thanks. I'm sorry about the way I acted. It's just that-"

"You were finally excited that you were able to beat Ryouga at something that you had to display it to the world."

Rio nodded. "Exactly what you said. Well...even though you know my reason...Could you still-"

"Sure." By then Kaito had already turned around.

Rio sighed exhaustingly as he left and went inside her house after Ryouga.

* * *

**The end. Sorry. I've always wanted to do that. I wrote this to relieve my sleep even though I have like two stories of them to finish typing, but I did not have any ideas. Short and straight to the point. Maybe on day I'll make a longer version, but this is it for now. ~Ja ne!**


End file.
